Serendipia
by SconesandTomatoes
Summary: Arthur cree que las almas gemelas no existen, al menos no para él. Sin embargo, la vida no piensa igual y decide que el amor toque su puerta. ¿Será capaz de aceptarlo?


Hola.

Este capítulo es el prólogo de Serendipia, en donde trataré de explicar de la mejor forma posible el contexto y el mundo en el que se desarrollara la historia, espero de verdad que les agrade el concepto, porque a mí me gusta mucho la idea.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer.

 _ **Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hidekaz Hiramuya.**_

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Serendipia;**_

 _f.(s). Hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se esta_

 _buscando otra cosa distinta._

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Es cosa del destino"_

Arthur tenía siete años cuando su abuela lo hizo sentarse a sus pies mientras tejía lo que seria su regalo de navidad.

" _Todos tenemos un alma gemela, esperando a encontrarnos, esperando a que la encontremos"_

Su abuela sonreía, dando un vistazo fugaz hacia la marca de paloma en vuelo que brillaba en color negro en su muñeca izquierda. Arthur siempre había pensado que era un bonito tatuaje, como los que tenía su hermano en la espalda.

" _Cuando estas listo para encontrarla, aparece una marca como esta",_ dijo la mujer, levantando la manga de su chaleco de lana para que Arthur pudiera apreciar con mayor claridad la marca negra en su piel arrugada _"Y tu alma gemela tendrá una que se le complemente, es la manera de encontrarse"_

" _¿Entonces no es un tatuaje?"_

Su abuela se reía, con esa risa que tienen las abuelas, entre ternura y comprensión.

" _Claro que no, tu abuelo también tiene una ¿Crees que él se haría un tatuaje como este?"_ la mujer reía, Arthur sonreía también _"Hay veces en las que aparece mucho antes de conocer a la persona que será tu alma gemela, la nuestra apareció un mes luego de conocernos"_

Arthur se quedo pensando en la marca que tenía su abuela en la muñeca y como se complementaba con la que su abuelo tenía en la muñeca derecha, una paloma con una rama en la boca. Con siete años, esperaba deseoso el momento en que la marca apareciera en su muñeca, preguntándose como sería, que forma tendría y si acaso todas eran de color negro.

.

Los años pasaron y con doce años recién cumplidos, Arthur experimento lo que era el amor.

Su nombre era Elizaveta, pero insistía en que le dijeran Elisa.

Elisa tenía el cabello castaño, largo y ondulado, que le caía con gracia sobre los hombros y se balanceaba de forma agradable cuando ella caminaba.

Pero lo que Arthur más amaba eran sus bonitos ojos verdes.

Arthur estaba seguro de que ella era su alma gemela, la miraba todos los días como si su vida dependiera de ello, sentía que se le iba el aire cuando ella sonreía y que su corazón escapaba un latido cada vez que ella lo saludaba.

El día en que las amigas de ella lo descubrieron mirándola, Arthur pensó que se iba a morir. Las cinco niñas cuchichearon entre ellas, intercambiando miradas para luego decirle algo a Elisa justo antes de que esta se volteara. Sus miradas cruzaron y ella bajo el rostro avergonzada, con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. Las orejas de Arthur le ardían con fuerza.

Sin embargo, la marca en su muñeca nunca apareció. Arthur estaba decepcionado.

" _No te preocupes, ya aparecerá en algun momento"_ dijo un día su madre mientras servía la cena _"La mía no apareció hasta los catorce años, tres años antes de que conociera a tu padre"_ en la muñeca de su madre había un arco de tiro, Arthur sonrió recordando la flecha que se encontraba en la muñeca de su padre.

" _Me gustaría saber como es, la tuya es bonita"_

" _Apuesto que la tuya será mil veces más bonita"_

Arthur sonreía de solo pensarlo.

.

A los catorce, el amor volvió a tocar su puerta.

Francis era todo lo que jamás había imaginado en la vida, dos años mayor que él, intenso, desinhibido y lleno de amor para brindar al mundo. Daba gracias a que su madre no lo juzgara por haber llegado con un chico, tres años mayor, de la mano a casa _"El corazón no escoge de quien enamorarse_ " le había dicho una vez.

Arthur estaba feliz, Francis lo hacía feliz.

Sin embargo, el destino no pensaba igual, ya que un día una marca apareció en la muñeca de Francis y no en la suya. Brillante y de color negro _"Es un mándala"_ había dicho Francis apenas se lo había mostrado, una figura circular con pequeños diseños en su interior _"Tengo que encontrar a quien tiene la otra parte"_

Arthur asintió ¿Qué más iba a hacer? Francis no era el destinado para él, no podía privarlo de ser feliz. Con un ultimo beso se despidieron de su relación de un año y mientras Francis se iba sonriendo con los ojos clavados en su muñeca, Arthur se fue a casa llorando.

.

A los diecisiete, Arthur comenzaba a pensar que quizás el amor no era para él.

" _He visto a esa chica mirarte el otro día"_ dijo su hermano Allistor un día _"Esa que vive cerca de la abuela"_

La casa de su abuela quedaba exactamente a una cuadra de su casa y jamás había visto a ninguna chica por ahí.

" _No sé de qué hablas"_

" _Ya sabes, Françoise"_

Françoise era la nieta de un amigo de su abuela, Arthur estaba seguro de que la mujer estaría más que feliz si la joven era su alma gemela. La chica era muy educada y servicial con su abuela y su madre, incluso Allistor había pensado que harían linda pareja.

Quizás Arthur debía darle una oportunidad, quizás el amor si era para él.

No.

Claro que no, porque una semana después era Allistor el que llevaba en su muñeca la llave a juego con la cerradura en forma de corazón en la muñeca de Françoise.

Arthur estaba feliz.

.

A los veinte, Amelia apareció en su vida.

 _Amelia, dos años menor que él. Amelia, un rayo de sol andante. Amelia, la chica que todos pensaban era demasiado perfecta para él. Amelia, la que tenía un ala de ángel en su muñeca izquierda_.

Amelia, la que tenía un alma gemela esperándola en algún lugar.

" _Me gustas más que nada en el mundo"_ dijo un día la chica mientras caminaban tomados de la mano por un parque. Arthur sonreía con tristeza, sabía que cuando llegara el momento esas palabras serían vacías y el amor de Amelia iría hacia otra persona.

Se habían conocido en la universidad, ella cursaba especialización en sonido, quería llegar a producir música en algún momento _"Escribiré las canciones más bonitas para ti"_ le decía entre besos. Y Arthur se sentía feliz, pero era esa felicidad con angustia, esa felicidad que sabes que terminara en algún momento.

El momento llego cinco meses después, cuando la mirada de Amelia se cruzo con la de una chica alta de cabello platinado y ojos violeta en la cafetería. Arthur lo supo cuando noto que los ojos de Amelia no podían despegarse de la muñeca de la chica.

Arthur sonrió, con la misma tristeza de siempre, con resignación. Se levanto y dando un pequeño beso en el cabello de la chica, le dijo adiós.

Cuando llego a casa, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Su madre lo abrazo con fuerza.

" _A todos nos llega en etapas diferentes, ya verás"_ decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello sin soltar el abrazo _"Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás, porque sentirás la necesidad de buscar a esa persona"_

" _¿Y si nunca la encuentro?"_

" _Entonces ella te buscara a ti, la marca es como una cuerda que los une, en algún momento tendrán la necesidad de encontrarse"_ Su madre sonreía, separándose un poco de él para mostrarle la marca en su muñeca _"Siempre serán uno para el otro, pase lo que pase"_

Arthur miraba la marca con forma de arco de tiro en la muñeca de su madre, pensando en que eso no había evitado que su padre se marchara con otra, que se alejara de ellos para siempre. Sin embargo, su madre aún creía que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

.

A los veintidós, Arthur decidió que las almas gemelas no existían.

" _El amor es una mierda"_

.

* * *

 _ **Nada de esto es una coincidencia.**_

Holi.

¿Qué les parece? Me gustaría mucho saber sus opiniones. Como pueden haber notado, mi manera de escribir es algo diferente a como escribí Café, principalmente porque ahora soy cuatro años mayor y creo que aprendí a expresarme mejor jaja.

Esto es solo el prólogo, ya que quería asegurarme de que se entendiera más o menos el contexto en donde se desarrolla la historia y porque Arthur es como es (bueno, como es siempre en verdad, siempre será todo un caos con los sentimientos, al menos para mí jaja), además de incluir a algunos personajes que quizás aparezcan nuevamente en la historia, quien sabe.

Françoise es la versión nyotalia de Francia, así como Amelia la versión nyotalia de Estados Unidos. La chica de la que Amelia es alma gemela es nyo!Rusia.

Esperare ansiosa sus opiniones.

Besos y abrazos,

SconesandTomatoes.


End file.
